elliot snappes and leos mouth
by yaoilove2.0
Summary: so Elliot see Leo in a indecent manor and later decided to teach him a lesson once in their dorms. CONTAINS LOTS OF SEX WITH BOYXBOY.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot was looking for Leo so he was heading to the library.

"oi! le…" Elliot quickly hide behind a stack of books. he wasn't shore but for a quick second he thought he saw Leo doing….. when he finally looked back to were he saw Leo he was right. Leos face was red and he was breathing heavily. Elliot could see him but he didn't believe leo would that in a library he really was masturbating. Elliot got turned on a bit. he felt ashamed for being aroused. he looked down and closed his eyes trying to hide his shame from even him. suddenly Leo screamed.

"Elliot!" Elliot snapped his neck back to see leos sweat face red and breathing heavilty. Elliot listen intently hopping to hear better. Elliot then looked down at his pants to see a full bulge that ached to be touched. he wanted to hear his name be called again in that same loving horny mannor. Elliot stared at leo watching hes every move. he watched how his face had a nice tint of red on his soft cheeks. how hes breath was speeding up. also how his hands were moving. Elliot couldn't see what exactly was in Leos hands but he didn't have to Leo was with out a dough in Elliot's mind touching himself. Elliot then couldn't ignore the pain in his growing erection.

"Elliot!" leo had screamed his name. Elliot then knew Leo was done and had cum. with this alone ellliot closed his eyes and with out realizing he had cum only by his name being called. Elliot was breathing heavily trying to get the curage up to come from his hiding place. Elliot stood up and tried to run out of the library when Leo came from behind and grabbed his arm.

"Elliot? what are you doing here?" the Leo Elliot knew was back he had shown no signs of change even after what he saw. Elliot was more then a bit mad. here he was breathing heavily and his boxers were about to seep a stain noticeable on his pants. while Leo was fully composed. Leo continued to stare at Elliot waiting for a response so Elliot decided he wanted to get back at Leo.

"oh I was only here because I wanted to make sure u weren't acting depraved in public. its a masters job to keep his servants in cheek." Elliot smiled a big grin and was gleaming with pride with this statement.

"are you a idiot?" Elliot then snapped. cutting leo off after that one sentence

"THE IDIOT IS YOU! MR. MASTERBATES IN THE LIBRARY!" Elliot then continued to look at the none reactant Leo.

"oh? I see so you were peeping huh. am I really the depraved one here?" Elliot couldn't believe Leo was turning this on him! but Elliot then got a harsh reminder of what remained in his pants from what he saw. Leo walked past Elliot not saying a word.

"either way the library will be closed soon lets head back to the dorms." Elliot didn't know how to react what to say so he just followed Leo.

~later at the dorm~


	2. Chapter 2

~later at the dorm~

Leo was fast asleep in his bed but Elliot had a hard time to sleep. the memory continued to play in his head. Elliot didn't want to re-see what happened at the library. he hated to admit it but what he saw kept turning him on. if this didn't stop he might have to help himself with Leo in the room! he didn't want to see Leos smug face reminding him who was the perv! when Elliot thought this he got more frustrated and mad! suddenly Leo turned in his bed to where his face was facing Elliot. Elliot was startled at first wondering if he was awake. he stared at Leos sweet face his perfect lips the way his hair covered his face Elliot thought Leos appearance was perfect in everyway. Elliot then couldn't help it anymore! he flipped over so not to be looking at Leo then as quietly as possible put his hand down his boxers. it wasn't long till Elliot came. he let out a small moan then he quickly covered his mouth to see if he woke Leo. he looked to see a perfectly sound asleep Leo with relief he tried to go back to sleep.

" and you called me depraved." Elliot then snapped up to see that Leo had turned over facing away from Elliot perfectly awake. Elliot was so ashamed and embarrassed that with a mix of emotions he was just plain mad now.

"SH….SHUT UP!" Elliot hen got out of bed and jumped on Leos were he quickly threw the sheets off the bed. then he took Leos wrists and pinned them down on his bed.

"hrrmm if you like to make fun of your master so much then let me hear you scream my name again!" Elliot then started to, angrily but skillfully, stroke Leos length. Elliot noticed that the black haired boy made no intention of stopping him. Elliot noticed that Leo even started to enjoy it. knowing this turned Elliot on so much he couldn't believe what he was doing. then Elliot heard the thing that made him want to cum right their.

"e…Elliot..Hu..Hu…hurry… I…I can..t take much more!" Elliot was trying to teach him a lesson and he was enjoying it more then Elliot. suddenly Elliot snapped like at that moment all logic, past history, and everything he knew about Leo and him self was out of the window. Elliot then stopped right their. Leo looked to his master with a face that screamed why to Elliot. Elliot didn't care he ripped of Leos clothes and soon started to kiss his neck. he traced his body down to his boxers, that were still on, then Elliot couldn't believe it next thing he knew Leo was on top.

"a servant should help his master right?" Leo had a big fucking grin on his face as he took off Elliot's pajama pants and boxers. he this started to slowly stroke the already hard Elliot.

"hmm….ahhh." Elliot against all of his will let out some moans. with Leo only wearing boxers in front of him Elliot noticed how hard Leo got every time Elliot moaned. Elliot enjoyed the hand job but then Leo started to slowly lick his tip. teasing him in a way. he then took it all in and sucked him properly once he saw how mad Elliot was by what he did. Elliot was at his limit with the black haired boy licking and sucking at a professional rate. soon Elliot noticed how Leo had started to see to his own needs as he was holding his length with Elliot's cock in his mouth. Elliot was turn on by this so much he smirked. he then had a evil thought. Elliot at his limit held down the other boys head with both of his hands this made Leo have to stop and use his own hands to support him. Elliot then pinned Leo down on his back and ripped off his boxers. now that Elliot had cum he was thinking some what more clearly. he then look at the boy and wondered how he should go about this. he noticed the nice shade of crimson on his cheeks and his heavy breathing. Elliot then noticed that since he was holding both of Leos hands down he's still hard member was getting no attention. his legs were scrambling to provide some form of help. Elliot then put his legs between Leos to stop all of his movements.

"now then to start the punishment." Elliot looked at the boy with noting more then dirty cruel lust in his eye. "now then if you want you master to give you a hand you must work for it." Elliot was enjoying himself and his ways.

"an…..any..thing…plea..ase..j..just ahhh!" Elliot then just hearing the sweet moans was enough. he then started to grind the boys fully hard length. then with hardly any work at all Leo came all over his chest.

"jezz has your master taught you anything? next time get the prober permission needed." Elliot noticed, happily, that Leo was still hard. Elliot could still teach Leo.

"oh goody lets finish this lesson up with a nice bang." Elliot then started to creep a finger at Leos opening. this made him flinch and grab the sheets around him. soon Elliot continued he was up to 3 fingers. Elliot then took a small break to rub himself.

"el..Elliot! please! I cant take it!pleas….e….f…fu..fuck me!" Elliot couldn't hold himself no more. he push his member all the way into Leo in one swift move this made Leo loan like crazy. Elliot started to get more arouse with every moan Leo was making. his pace quickened as Elliot found himself getting harder too. suddenly Elliot stopped.

" now if you want you master to make you come you need to ask properly." Elliot couldn't hold himself still enough so he kept pulling in and out little by little hitting Leos pleasure spot every time.

"pl…please…ma…master ….ma…mak…ake …me…cum." with this Elliot went full speed until he couldn't bare it. Elliot was the first to cum inside of Leo. after a few more thrust Leo came all over himself. Elliot then fell down onto Leo both of them breathing heavily.

"oi Leo why were you calling my name then?" Elliot got up and just threw on some clothes he was just to tired to do any thing else.

"because…." Elliot turned around to give Leo his clothes them *smooch* Leo came up and kissed him.

"**I love you Elliot nightray**." Elliot then dropped everything he was holding then just hugged Leo. if for noting more then to hide his now bright red face from the black haired boy. with nothing more said they climbed in bed together and fell asleep in each others arms.

"I love you too Leo."


End file.
